


You are a living work of art

by MischaDanielWilliamson



Category: Funhaus (Video Blogging RPF), The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischaDanielWilliamson/pseuds/MischaDanielWilliamson
Summary: just bruce and aleks fuckin during lazy evening dont @ me
Relationships: Bruce Greene/Aleksandr Vitalyevich Marchant
Kudos: 6





	You are a living work of art

Bruce is so filled with awe everytime Aleks is in his presence. He just wants to worship him and Aleks knows that but sometimes he feels like he doesn’t deserve it. Bruce has always been so kind and loving to him and Aleks feels overwhelmed and he’s afraid he doesn’t return even half of that love back to Bruce, but Bruce keeps convincing him not to worry about it.

It’s much easier for Aleks to show his love and affection through sexual contact and every time he and Bruce have a chill evening together just sitting on a couch playing video games or watching movies Aleks makes an attempt to have sex with Bruce.

He would sit in Bruce’s lap during some boring movie that they just talk through and starts kissing him, grinding his hips and rubbing their crotches together hoping that Bruce would beg for Aleks to let him fuck him. Though it’s Aleks who usually begs.

He’s moaning as he feels Bruce’s erection against his. He gets so impatient and he takes his boxers off. He’s just in his pink silky robe he got for a Cow Chop video and he barely took it off at home since then because Bruce kept saying how hot he looks in it.

“Bruce, please,” Aleks gasps between their lips.

Bruce smirks. “I would tease you for begging but, fuck me, if it’s not hot when you do that.”

“Just shut the fuck up and take your stupid boxers off!”

Bruce strips down his boxers, smiling at how demanding Aleks is. It’s always so cute for him when Aleks takes over the control and Bruce lets him do that because it’s fun.

Aleks’ hand is on both of their dicks, rubbing their erections together and he kisses Bruce harder. Bruce’s hands are under the robe, touching Aleks all over, trailing over his chest down to his soft belly and hips. Aleks loves Bruce’s rough hands on him and he could come just from feeling them.

“Aleks, please, let me fuck you.” Bruce whispers.

It’s music to Aleks’ ears.

“Where is the lube?” Aleks tries to act like his heart doesn’t skip one mile per second.

“I brought it downstairs with us because I had a feeling you would attack me like this,” Bruce says.

“You’re so many steps ahead of me, dude.”

Bruce takes the lube and squirts some of it on his fingers as Aleks lifts up his hips. Bruce gently presses his middle finger to Aleks’ asshole working it up to two fingers, causing Aleks to whimper. It doesn’t hurt. Aleks got used to being stretched by Bruce but he’s so addicted to Bruce being inside of him whether that’s his fingers or especially his cock. Bruce puts some of lube on his cock and Aleks positions himself on it.

He starts rocking his hips slowly, enjoying the thick length inside him. Bruce starts kissing his neck, revealing more skin under the robe as he continues to kiss his shoulders and chest.

“You are so gorgeous. God, just look at you.”

“You too, Bruce,” Aleks blushes so much and he hates it. He gets compliments from other people but with Bruce it’s so different. He just hates how demure he makes him feel, but he also loves it because Bruce makes him feel so special and taken care of.

“You are a living work of art, Aleks, I can’t ever stop admiring you. I want to worship you.” Bruce says between kisses over his chest tattoo.

Aleks barely whispers “thank you” because he’s panting and moaning over how good he feels. Bruce makes him feels so beautiful and loved. Everything he can think in that moment is Bruce, the gorgeous and loving man that worships him.

Bruce sucking up a hickey on his neck and it sets up shivers down Aleks’ spine and Aleks tilting his head to reveal more skin to Bruce. Bruce knows Aleks hates visible marks but he doesn’t care at the moment. He lets Bruce use his body, Bruce making the love bite so dark purple and blue.

Aleks’ dick is ticklish against Bruce’s body hair and it’s so tingly but pleasurable and Aleks presses closer to Bruce to get more of that. He goes faster and he wants to come untouched just rubbing his cock against Bruce’s hairy and warm stomach.

“Fuck, Bruce, you’re so hot, you make me feel so good”, Aleks rambles through his moans as he’s on the edge of coming.

“You’re so cute, baby. Do you wanna come now?”

“Please.”

Bruce’s thrusting up into Aleks hitting his prostate so perfect. After a few thrust he comes inside Aleks’ ass with a grunt, causing Aleks to come over Bruce’s belly, Aleks shutting his eyes tight and moaning out Bruce’s name softly.

“You made a mess all over me.” He hears Bruce’s gentle voice through his post orgasm haze. Aleks gets off Bruce’s cock and come leaks out his ass right between Bruce’s thighs.

“Oops. Do you wanna use my robe to wipe it off?” Aleks smirks. “Also you owe me a turtleneck or something to hide that massive hickey.”

“Oh please, you love showing it off.” Bruce teases.

“I don’t want anyone to make weird comments about it, dude! It’s embarrassing.”

“Is it embarrassing that people know you have a fulfilled sexual life?”

“Give me a fucking break!” Aleks exclaims with a smile.

Aleks gives Bruce a kiss on a cheek and gets up and goes to the shower. Bruce follows after him.


End file.
